Capitulo Unico
by Izayoi ZPD
Summary: Es un día normal en la oficina ninguno creería que podría descubrir algo interesante o tal vez si...


_**La historia de la conejita roja y el zorro feroz**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Zootopia no me pertenecen en lo más mínimo, solo los utilizo para mi diversión y para que los lectores se entretengan leyendo, esto no me produce ninguna ganancia de ningún tipo, aclarado todo puedo proseguir con la siguiente historia.**_

 _ **Nota: Solo quiero decir que disfruten de mi loca imaginación provocada por estos meses de calor que estuvieron intensos y bueno este es mi primer fanfic espero que les guste si fueran amables algunas recomendaciones no me vendrían mal en serio es todo me despido disfrútenlo…**_

Despertar con la sensación de un nuevo día era gratificante, sin decir, que ahora todo estaba tranquilo, después del caso de los aulladores, lamentablemente cierto zorro se comportaba como una cría y yo como _"madre amorosa"_ debía despertarlo aparentaba ser la mismísima bella durmiente, mi deber como la _"jefa"_ denominada por él, era mantenerlo a salvo de sí mismo, ya tenía demasiados sobrenombres para mí y su habilidad de inventarlos me sorprendía de gran manera.

…

Nick te juro que si no estás despierto entraré, no pienso esperarte como la anterior vez – Exclamó impacientemente eran las seis de la mañana y su queridísimo compañero no se dignaba a contestarle la puerta, después de llamarle varias veces y mandarle muchos mensajes se había cansado decidió ir hasta su departamento a confrontarlo.

Nicholas Piberius Wilde! Es la décima vez que te llamo te lo advierto – Al no obtener respuesta puso su oreja en la puerta y sin más entro enérgicamente como en las películas de acción – Nick estas bien?– extrañamente la sala estaba totalmente acomodada, era una proeza ver aquello, sin ninguna pizca de desorden, las decoraciones de muy buen gusto, todo aquello debido a su anterior vida de estafador, tenía razón antes ganaba mucho dinero para darse esos lujos.

Pero mira que tenemos aquí, la dueña de mis tranquilos despertares matutinos – sonrió al ver como su _"pequeña jefa"_ fruncía el ceño – zanahorias sí que madrugas son apenas las seis y cuarto – dijo revisando su teléfono la verdad es que admiraba todo de ella su puntualidad, determinación y sobretodo la manera en la que se expresaba – aun quiero dormir soy nocturno sabes apenas duermo en la noche – menciono bostezando.

Vamos no seas flojo, además me emociona mi trabajo, creo que es mejor estar temprano a que reduzcan el sueldo no crees tesoro – podía observar como pasaba la cara del zorro de una despreocupada a una totalmente exasperada, cogió sus gafas, apenas se acomodó la corbata y salió despavorido de su departamento, dejando a una coneja perpleja sí que le afectaba demasiado cuando hablaban de dinero.

Espera Nick no me dejes sola! Además olvidaste tus llaves – suspiro –lo que me toca – cerro rápidamente la puerta y se fue a toda prisa detrás de él, por algo decían que los conejos son rápidos.

…

Bueno muchachos aquí van las asignaciones de casos Osorio y Colmillar distrito forestal, Lobato y Rinowitz Tundratown… por último Judy y Nick – los observo por unos segundos esta vez no se saldrían con la suya – informes y no quiero quejas escucharon no me importa que sean los mejores policías del ZPD no tendrán diversión todo el tiempo, ahora vallan esos informes no se harán solos.

Si señor – ambos asintieron resignados ya venían venir esa, se la habían pasado arrestando criminales el anterior mes, era predecible que el jefe quiera verlos más seguido, ya que la mayoría del tiempo se iban a patrullar.

Caminaron a su oficina, se sentaron y empezaron a teclear sus respectivas computadoras, era una de las actividades que más odiaban, sin la adrenalina de atrapar algún malhechor o impedir un robo a un banco. Siguieron transcurriendo los minutos, ninguno se hablaba solo se dedicaban a ver la pantalla y dar pequeños sorbos a sus cafés esto era demasiado, debían romper el silencio antes de que el los asesinara.

Ya estoy harto saltitos esto es muy aburrido que te parece una apuesta, el que termine de último le debe un almuerzo al ganador te apuntas – dijo Nick con alegría nunca en su vida se hubiera sentido así, con la necesidad de hacer algo para auto estimularse energía.

Claro que si cielo, me apunto te juro que no aguantaba un solo segundo sin hacer nada divertido, conste esta vez no habrá excusa de _"me olvide mi billetera en casa"_ o _"este mes tuve gastos"_ si es así trato hecho que gane el mejor – extendió su pata en señal de sana competencia y así sellando el trato.

Se podía observar un ambiente cargado de adrenalina, la pareja estaba de lo más eufórica aunque se podía notar el cansancio en sus rostros; aún faltaba para el almuerzo, al menos eso era lo que se daba a entender, se limitaban a lanzarse unas miradas llenas de determinación, ninguno de los dos quería perder, eran muy competitivos aunque se tratase de un simple juego.

" _Pobrecita si supiera que ya termine hace unos instantes, al menos veré que cosas nuevas aparecieron en zoogle"_ – Nick fingía astutamente estar ocupado pero no podía evitar provocar a la conejita comentando _"ya te cansaste"_ o _"mejor ve sacando las cuentas del almuerzo"_ era divertido como adoraba esos momentos inmemorables, era evidente que no podía disfrazar sus sentimientos por ella, si solo Dios le diera una señal de que Judy sentía lo mismo estaba seguro que no desaprovecharía la oportunidad.

Nick no seas fanfarrón me encargaré de vaciarte tu cuenta bancaria deseo ver tu cara cuando llegue ese momento – No podía evitar contemplar aquel atractivo zorro que estaba detrás suyo era inevitable sus ojos color esmeralda la hipnotizaban a tal grado de hacer cosas que nunca se atrevería, en especial su carácter le atraía, sería mejor sacar esas ideas de su mente lo más pronto posible, miro su computadora tal vez era hora de darle otro uso.

Nick en cambio miro su pantalla, algo le llamo su atención, después de haber buscado juegos, música y estrenos de películas nada le atrajo más que esa palabra de color celeste que resaltaba y le daba sentido a la frase _"la curiosidad mato al gato"_ no resistió y le dio clic al parecer aquella página tan extraña se trataba de historias ficticias de diferentes gustos había títulos como "no mires atrás" también "una noche con mi extraño vecino".

Esto no hizo más que reforzar su curiosidad, algunos le pareció interesante, sí que la imaginación de esos animales estaba a flor de piel de pronto dio con un título que le provoco intriga "la conejita roja y el zorro feroz" si era lo que estaba pensando no sería nada bueno, no supo desde cuándo pero su mente se había vuelto de lo más morbosa.

Solo es el calor eso debe ser – murmuró – es imposible pero tal vez – miro a su amiga – además si solo fisgoneo un rato, no creo que ella se entere verdad – entro y miro los comentarios no paraban de halagar a la autora después ya la visitaría a su forro si resultaba interesante claro.

" _Había una vez en un lugar muy lejano, una hermosa y candente conejita que era pretendida por todos, su madre era muy conservadora y no le dejaba salir de su casa pero un día por emergencia su madre le había pedido ir a la casa de su abuelita a llevarle frutas y sobretodo ver si ella se encontraba bien._

 _Sabía que su hija era un poco coqueta así que le hizo una capa roja para ocultar su esbelto cuerpo, le dio unas recomendaciones para el camino y así emprendió su viaje a visitar a su querida abuela._

 _Se sintió un poco sofocada la tela era muy caliente, se quitó su capa y empezó a refrescarse en el lago que estaba dentro del bosque, pero desconocía que no estaba sola, desde un buen rato alguien la observaba detenidamente detallando su cuerpo en su mente era el momento para ver de quien se trataba._

 _Hola hermosa señorita que hace usted tan sola por esta zona, acaso no sabe que este lugar es muy concurrido por muchos depredadores incluyéndome – giro para ver quién era el dueño de aquella seductora voz, se encontró con un zorro de pelaje rojo, de ojos verdes tan profundos como el bosque que penetraban su alma un verdadero "espécimen animal"._

 _Estoy de ida a visitar a un pariente señor zorro, usted es muy amable aun siendo como usted dice un "depredador" – la observo aquellos ojos color zafiro le volvían loco, era la primera vez que eso sucedía, como podía sentirse tan atraído por aquella jovencita, apenas acaban de conocerse y ya sentía ese tipo de cosas, eso no era bueno si se quedaba mucho tiempo no sería capaz de contenerse._

 _Sera mejor que me marche no querrá pasar más tiempo a mi lado sería muy peligroso con su permiso madame – quiso retomar su camino cuando sintió una suave pata voltearle – no quiero que te vayas quédate conmigo no me dejes sola – susurro abrazándolo sus miradas chocaron y supieron que habían perdido la poca cordura que les quedaba._

 _Sus lenguas luchaban en un frenesí de deseo, solos en el bosque nadie se enteraría después de todo aquello era prohibido pero eso no le quitaba lo emocionante. Estaban tan cansados apenas podían analizar la situación, pero sabían que tenían que separarse aquello no era correcto que siguiese, solo fue un inevitable encuentro de dos almas perdidas._

 _De seguro ahora me repudias verdad – se dispuso a llorar – tu querías irte pero te detuve perdóname la verdad es que no quiero irme pero… pero… yo…– tomo su capa trato de correr lejos de él olvidarse de aquello, pero era inútil de repente estaba aprisionada contra su pecho, pudo sentir sus latidos como deseaba nunca irse de su lado que todo se detuviese en ese instante._

 _Cariño apenas te vi supe que jamás quería separarme de ti en serio que eres una torpe coneja – la miro tiernamente mientras sostenía su rostro con delicadeza – como podría dejarte, acaso no te das cuenta que yo te necesito, si es necesario te secuestrare y no dejare que te vayas nunca Judy._

 _Eso no será necesario porque soy solo tuya Nick – ambos se quedaron así mientras entrelazaron sus patas, se fueron lejos de todo y vivieron una vida llena de felicidad porque ambos estaban juntos con eso era suficiente…"_

 _Fin._

 _ **(Nota de la autora: Hola mis queridos lectores se me acaba de ocurrir esto en pleno trabajo la verdad no pude aguantarme y si me preguntan qué paso con la abuela murió de hambre fin... es broma a los que me siguen a mi forro en serio les agradezco mucho los amo y así se despide con un enorme abrazo "Carrots ZPD")…**_

Aquello no era posible acaso fue ella que escribió eso, su cabeza proceso rápidamente la información aprovechando sus dotes policiacas, primer indicio se trataba de una coneja y un zorro, segundo sus nombres aparecían allí y tercero quien más se llamaría _"Carrots ZPD"_ se quedó así perdido en una pelea mental.

Judy se acercó cautelosamente su amigo estaba más callado que de costumbre y vio horrorizada que él no estaba haciendo exactamente su trabajo si no estaba en una página que ella conocía muy bien, solo aumento su agonía él se encontraba leyendo lo que había escrito y para adornar el pastel no se fijó que por error termino poniendo sus nombres debía salir de allí lo antes posible, se dispuso a escapar pero la computadora sonó delatándola irónicamente.

A dónde vas tan deprisa _"cariño"_ acaso no quieres que _"este espécimen animal"_ disfrute de tu compañía – se acercó a ella lentamente, podía observar a la conejita sonrojarse hasta las orejas y bajarlas de golpe ocultando su rostro seguro por la vergüenza, se acercó a verla tan sumisa, debía ser discreto y averiguar porque había escrito aquello.

Ni…Ni…Nick yo bu…bu…eno – tratando de no tartamudear – veras es que como explicarlo, vi una película y bueno solo… Solo fluyo! entiendes no sabía lo que hacía no te hagas ideas si no te molesta voy a entregar el informe, lo de la apuesta mejor olvídalo – se dirigió a la puerta, apenas reacciono, se dio cuenta que estaba contra la pared, sus patas eran prisioneras del zorro, quedando totalmente indefensa, sintiendo su respiración en el cuello, el cual le causo escalofríos quedando inmóvil.

En serio Hopps y porque tan nerviosa, siento desilusionarte pero nosotros - presionándola contra él – captamos muy bien los aromas y tú hueles endemoniadamente bien – mordisqueando su cuello provocando un gemido de parte de ella – sabes que quiero ahora – susurrando en su oreja mientras acariciaba sus patas con sus garras – te quiero a ti Judy…

Nick… en serio tu… – lo miro fijamente y no soportando más la presión dio rienda suelta a sus deseos, lo beso impulsivamente, sin medir las consecuencias de sus actos, el en cambio se quedó petrificado no pensaba que ella reaccionaria de esa forma, el beso se tornó violento ninguno quería parar, pero la falta de oxígeno se hizo presente debían aclarar las cosas.

Zanahorias antes de que esto se descontrole dime – la toma por los hombros obligándola a mirarlo – estas segura de que quieres que sigamos adelante, podrías arrepentirte siendo sincero yo no soportaría que termine mal y tomemos caminos separados, tú tienes un lugar muy importante en mi vida.

Sabes yo hice eso porque era una manera de descargar todo lo que sentía pero no podía decir – le acaricio la cara y sonrió dulcemente dejando fascinado a su acompañante – aunque creo que tuvo un buen resultado, bueno tu sabes lo que siento creo que es tu turno _"cola esponjosa"_ – le dio un codazo en el estómago _._

Qué clase de apodo es ese – se dispuso a reír pero Judy lo miro de reojo – está bien es lo justo y ahora escúchame con atención pelusa yo Nicholas Piberius Wilde… estoy completamente enamorado de ti – acercándose peligrosamente, susurrando en su oreja, tomándola por sorpresa – Te amo Judy Laverne Hopps… y nunca dudes de ello.

Bueno es predecible además es inevitable enamorarse de mi cariño – esto le dejo perplejo a Nick quien no podía estar más rojo – creo que has pasado mucho tiempo conmigo – Judy lo miro sensualmente – demasiado tiempo – en lo último dicho abrazo a la coneja dejándola enternecida por la actitud de él.

Ese momento era perfecto a excepción de que no estaban solos, la puerta prácticamente estaba siendo atacada por todo el ZPD ya que cada uno de ellos había dejado sus deberes, desde Garraza hasta el Jefe Bogo para poner atención a la declaración del famoso _"dúo policial"_ se sintieron pequeños ante todos esos ojos llenos de picardía, que iban dirigidos directamente a ellos siendo víctimas de las cámaras.

Muchachos que les parece si les damos privacidad a los _"novios" –_ Garraza les dio un abrazo y se retiró mientras saltaba de alegría – en buena hora chicos ya se había tardado mejor me voy a patrullar – Colmillar se fue corriendo al final solo quedaron ellos y el Jefe Bogo quien los miraba detenidamente, no sabían que les diría, aun así estaban preparados para todo.

Si creen que voy a felicitarles olvídenlo pero eso no significa que estoy en contra – se dispuso a irse – les doy el día libre no lo malentiendan mañana los quiero temprano, sobre todo a ti Wilde la amenaza de reducirte el sueldo sigue en pie ahora lárguense de mi vista antes de que cambie de opinión – apenas termino de hablar se fueron corriendo a disfrutar de lo que quedaba del día.

Al día siguiente Judy salió de su apartamento recordando lo sucedido, suspiro y dio pequeños saltos, pero de pronto sintió que la gente la veía de una manera extraña, siguió su camino hasta que vio en las pantallas lo que más temía, al parecer uno de los oficiales los había delatado y había subido el video en donde ellos se declararon, tuvo que correr a su apartamento escapando de los periodistas que la perseguían llamo al ZPD e informo que no iría a trabajar un buen tiempo ocultándose bajo las sabanas si Nick trataba de sacarla ya vería lo que es bueno…

 _ **(Extra)**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No puedo creer que todo el departamento se enterara de mi doble vida que vergüenza Nick esta vez no saldré ni de chiste – su apariencia se comparaba con la de un tomate, le daba pena ir a comprar comida su vida se había vuelto un caos – solo quisiera saber quién les dijo que era escritora para ahorcarlo con mis patas.

Bueno te pusiste un seudónimo que delataría a cualquiera, solo tranquilízate pelusa que te parece si compro una pizza y traigo unas películas para pasar el rato – vio como Judy sonreía eso le puso más contento – ya regreso siéntete como en tu casa preciosa ya vuelvo.

Está bien pero no tardes _"señor zorro"_ – lo último provoco una carcajada de parte de Nick, lo vio desaparecer no importa si ahora era famosa todo valía la pena, se echó en la cama feliz como nunca a esas alturas era seguro que sus padres se hubieran enterado de su relación con su compañero, ya vería el momento para presentarles oficialmente.

Mejor dejo la preocupación para otr… - la computadora de Nick sonó asustándola, se levantó dirigiéndose hasta estar al frente de esta no quería ser una de esas novias celosas, controlando lo que hacía su novio se estaba por irse, pero sonó de nuevo esta vez no se resistió abrió la página y se quedó perpleja sabiendo que era aquello no sabía cómo reaccionar estaba inmóvil parada sin hacer más que mirar aquel título.

Zanahorias no sabes que buenos estrenos salieron además que compre unas malteadas de moras muy delicio… estas bien Judy – le agarro del hombro – que estás viendo tesoro – se petrifico cuando vio que ella había visto su fanfic estaba dispuesto a correr por su vida.

Se puede saber… porque diablos escribiste esto! – Mirándolo con ojos llenos de furia – no soy una maldita maniática sexual! Además tú no eres un zorro pudoroso voy demandarte por derechos de autor – sus gritos resonaban por todo el departamento causando un alboroto.

O vamos tenía que hacerlo no quiero tener yo solo toda la diversión, no crees, además yo también tengo derecho me pusiste sin mi consentimiento querida – observando como ella se ponía nerviosa – más bien creo que soy súper bueno deberías estar agradecida _"mi candente conejita"_ soy muy considerado.

Tú eres… un torpe zorro con todas las letras pero sabes que – lo abraza – te quiero así ni se te ocurra publicar esto en el grupo del ZPD o ya sabrás como me comporto cuando me enojo escuchaste.

Está bien alguna otra orden _"señorita"_ – le dijo mientras le alcanzaba una rebanada de pizza – ninguna puede descansar Wilde, pero puede estar seguro que esta me las cobro de alguna forma - lo miro a un lado y sonrió seductoramente mientras se abalanza sobre el – que te parece jugar a la _"coneja feroz y el zorro inocente"…_

 _ **Nota de la autora: Bueno es todo por hoy si os ha gustado por fa me lo hacen saber deja un review no seas malo(a) y si tienen alguna recomendación es bienvenida alguna crítica constructiva también con el debido respeto claro sin más que decir yo me despedido que les vaya bien en donde sea que estén ya sea mañana, tarde o noche muchas gracias por leerme XD…**_


End file.
